


Marry You

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Diamond Boy and Doll Face [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Dancing and Singing, Demonic Possession, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Proposals, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "I think I wanna marry you"





	Marry You

Mark was running his hands calmly through Jack's hair as he rested, watching the rise and fall of his chest as if it were art.

 

They'd been through so much, and he was happy that Jack was finally able to close his eyes in peace and get some rest. "I love you..." He whispered, placing a kiss to his forehead softly.

 

While he and Dark were still at their wits with each other sometimes, they'd learned to compromise and share hosting time. Mark wished they could be like Anti and Jack, separate, but whole.

 

**Well that's a stupid thought.**

 

"I don't think so, I mean, it's possible."

 

**Yeah. Next thing you're gonna say is that you want to marry them.**

 

And that...that was something Mark hadn't really thought about. _Did_ he want to marry Jack? He _loved_ Jack, for sure, but did Jack love him enough to spend his life with him? I mean, he was kind of unstable-

 

**Kind of?**

 

"Shut up."

 

And he wasn't always the best at doing things the right way, but Jack...Jack never seemed to mind. Jack never called him a fuck up-

 

**Though you are.**

 

"I said shut. Up."

 

**I heard you.**

 

Jack never thought he was useless, and Jack...well Jack was perfect. He brushed more faded green hair from his face, and smiled as he realized it was turning blonde now. He looked cute no matter what hair color he had.

 

Hm. Maybe Mark _should_ marry Jack.

 

**Or...maybe you shouldn't? Two psychopaths in love is enough already.**

 

"Oh whatever, you'll come around."

 

"Who are ye talkin' to?" Jack says with a yawn, wiggling around Mark's lap as he wakes up.

 

"Nobody, just Dark."

 

**Psh.**

 

"Oh. Good mornin' handsome." Jack smiles, and Mark chuckles as he knows who it's directed to.

 

"Good morning to you two as well. Do you want breakfast?"

 

Jack shook his head slightly and sat up, throwing his leg over Mark to straddle him. "Well, I want somethin' fer breakfast. S'not food though."

 

"No?" Mark grins, and Jack kisses him chastely.

 

"Mmm, nope."

 

"Hm...I wonder what it could be."

 

"Guess yeh'll have to wait to find out." He mumbles, kissing Mark deeper this time. Mark wraps his arms around him tightly, as if he'd disappear into the air if he let go.

 

"I love you." He murmurs, and Jack just moans. "I think I want to marry you." He puts out, and Jack stills.

 

"You wanna...what?"

 

"I think..." Mark blushes, looking down, and Jack grabs his face to force him to look him in the eye. "I think I wanna marry you."

 

Jack smirks, kissing his forehead. "It's a beautiful night...are you lookin' fer somethin' dumb to do?"

 

"What?" Mark chuckles, obviously not getting the joke.

 

Jack shrugs. "Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." He half sings, and Mark finally gets it. He grips onto Jack tightly, standing up quickly and swaying.

 

"Is it that look in your eye? Or is it this dancing juice?"

 

They both scream at the top of their lungs, annoying the demons inside them. "Who cares baby? I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU!!"

 

Jack giggles as he wraps himself around Mark, who hums and spins him around, throwing him back onto the bed and towering over him with a dark look. "You're perfect. I want to marry you."

 

Jack raises an eyebrow, arms still looped around Mark's neck. "Yer sure about that? I think I have some demons I might need to get rid of."

 

Mark shrugs, kissing him. "Eh, keep 'em."


End file.
